


Farfalla

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Farfalla.Un momento quotidiano di Gohan bambino e suo padre tempo prima dell'arrivo di Radish.





	1. Chapter 1

Farfalla

Gohan si raddrizzò il cappello sul capo e dimenò la coda. Ticchettò con la matita sul quaderno, sbadigliò socchiudendo gli occhi e una lacrima gli rigò la guancia. Si mise la matita sotto il naso e la tenne ferma sporgendo il labbro. Il sole si rifletteva sulla sfera dalle quattro stelle e il ventilatore di legno sul ramo sopra di lui cigolava girando, un leggero venticello scompigliò i capelli neri del bambino.

“Gohan, finisci i compiti!” gridò Chichi dall’abitazione. Il figlio si tolse la matita, la appoggiò sulla base dell’albero tagliato accanto al quaderno e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Una farfalla planò e gli si appoggiò sul naso, gli occhi neri del bambino si dilatarono. Il piccolo salutò la creatura muovendo la mano sinistra a destra e a sinistra con le dita aperte. L’insetto fece tremare le ali bianche e allungò la proboscide.

“Bella” mormorò il Son. La farfalla sbatté le ali e spiccò il volo, il bambino allungò le mani. Sentì una mano sulla spalla e si voltò. Goku si piegò e tolse una ciocca da davanti al viso del figlio.

“Lasciala libera, il bello delle farfalle è proprio questo. Hanno una vita breve, ma senza obblighi” spiegò. Gohan strinse a sé il braccio del genitore.

“Sì,  _otoosan_ ” mormorò.


	2. Post-allenamento di Gohan

Post-allenamento di Gohan

 

 

Gohan sollevò Crilin e lo abbracciò, stringendolo contro di sé. Crilin gli sorrise, gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

“Sono così contento che tu stia bene” disse. Gohan lo mise giù, sorridendogli a sua volta.

“Sì, è bello rivederti” rispose. Crilin gli diede un pugno sul fianco.

“Ti sei fatto ancora più forte. Tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di te” gli disse. Gohan si grattò il naso, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il ciuffo nero davanti al viso.

“Vuoi vedere che effetti hanno avuto gli allenamenti su di me?” domandò. Crilin appoggiò una mano sopra la pietra della caverna.

“Con piacere” rispose. Sentì tossire un paio di volte e si voltò, trovandosi davanti Junior.

“Non è questo il momento” rispose il namecciano. Crilin sbuffò.

“Tranquillo Crilin, lo vedrai in combattimento” lo rassicurò Gohan.

 


End file.
